Cita doble
by yummycupcakes
Summary: Naruto decidió que su primera cita con Hinata debía ser en compañía, convirtiéndose así en una cita doble. No pensó que al final terminaría interesado en la persona incorrecta. [NaruSaku] [Oneshot]


**Cita doble**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura.**

**NO PERMITO QUE TOMEN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Se suponía que la 'cita doble' era para su mejor amigo, Sasuke. Se suponía.

Él conoció a Hinata por facebook, gracias a un amigo en común, la fémina terminó por agregarlo y comenzaron a charlar divertidamente sin ánimos de llevar la relación más allá de lo que estaba, ella era una chica inteligente, reservada y tímida. Debía aceptar que le atraía un poco, pero nada más. Cuando la chica le pidió conocerse y encontrarse en una famosa heladería del centro de la ciudad, Naruto aceptó sonriente (sí, colocó muchas _caritas_ en la ventana de conversación como lo hacía con todos sus contactos) y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevar a su hermano mellizo, Menma, para que le hiciera compañía y le ayudara a encajar con la tímida Hinata Hyuuga en un ambiente romántico, nunca antes había tenido novia o similar, por eso se sentía estúpidamente inseguro y necesitaba consejos.

Finalmente, la cita quedó acordada para un día sábado de primavera, por la tarde.

Lamentablemente para él, su hermano se negó tajantemente el día anterior.

—No puedo, idiota —le dijo, mientras arreglaba el bolso—. Mañana por la tarde tengo entrenamiento, pero dile al bastardo de Uchiha, a ese le falta una novia o algo que joderse por un tiempo.

Ambos rieron por ese comentario. A Sasuke jamás le faltaban las chicas, siempre habían varias revoloteando a su alrededor.

El joven rubio lo invitó esa misma noche e increíblemente el de cabello oscuro aceptó. A regañadientes, pero lo hizo.

El sábado, se arregló lo que más pudo. Peinó sus desordenadas hebras rubias, aunque no logró mucho y usó la mejor ropa que encontró en el armario, porque casi todo su estilo era desastroso. Su madre le deseó buena suerte y su padre le guiñó el ojo.

—¿_Teme_ como me veo? —acomodó algunos mechones tras su orejas y alisó la chaqueta negra una vez estuvieron sentados dentro del local.

Sasuke lo miró sin interés.

—Como el _dobe_ que eres —contestó, dando un sorbo a la bebida que había pedido—. Está retrasada, ella y su amiga.

Naruto revisó su reloj, reafirmando lo dicho.

—Tienes razón' ttebayo.

Esperaron una hora más, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a cabrearse e insistió que se marcharan a casa a jugar una partida de videojuegos. Naruto estuvo tentado a aceptar, pero resistió hasta las últimas. Cuando creía que su cita no se presentaría, dos chicas entraron al local. Una era bajita y de cabello azulado, estaba vestida elegantemente y buscaba, sonrojada por las mesas y la otra fémina era… totalmente distinta, alta y de actitud despreocupada, de hecho parecía irritada de estar ahí, se le notaba en la expresión de su cuerpo (brazos cruzados y boca torcida). Naruto se fijó en su corto cabello rosa coral y pensó si era tan sedoso como se veía a distancia. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y que el corazón le latía desbocado bajo la camiseta.

Fue atracción.

Pura atracción. Química. Amor a primera vista.

No pudo apartar su mirada de la joven alta, ni siquiera cuando su verdadera cita se acercó sonrojada a él, pidiendo disculpas y blabla, no escuchó qué más dijo porque toda su atención estaba en ella, la chica alta y de ojos color verde, demasiado expresivos.

Se saludaron los cuatro, se presentaron. Uzumaki actuó mecánicamente y con movimientos torpes, de hecho, botó la silla hacia atrás al pararse cuando las saludó causando un gran espectáculo, que la gente de alrededor rió disimuladamente. Avergonzado, volvió a su lugar y sintió la boca tan seca, debido a la impresión, que tuvo que pedir otra gaseosa para reconfortarse y poder sacar la voz. Las manos le sudaban de manera terrible.

Para su desgracia, o buena suerte, Sakura (como se presentó bruscamente ella) se sentó al frente de él y pidió un agua mineral al mesero. Hinata, se acomodó a su lado, deseosa por animar a la charla y dar pie a un ambiente más animoso entre ellos dos, más que nada. No pudo hablar con ella, qué decir cuando estás embobado por unos ojos verdes y mirada esquiva.

Naruto se fijó en Sasuke y no. No hubo ni miradas ni palabras con Sakura. Nada de nada.

—A Sakura-san le agrada el boxeo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz dulce la de ojos color lavanda.

La aludida asintió seriamente.

—Hn. Es un deporte demasiado violento —dictaminó gélido el Uchiha, rodando los ojos.

La de cabello rosa lo contempló con la ceja alzada y con una sonrisa burlona, tentada a contradecirle el despectivo comentario. Sin embargo, su amiga interrumpió a tiempo, antes de echarle a perder la cita.

—Me sorprende oírlo, Uchiha-san —secundó Hinata—, yo apoyo su opinión, pero hay que pensar que en gustos no hay nada escrito.

—Hn, supongo que tienes razón —de pronto miró a Naruto, apuntándolo—, es al _dobe_ a quien le gusta esa clase de cosas.

Enrojeció, claramente. Experimentó ese calor en las mejillas, cuando la amiga de su cita lo observó con interés. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Ah... teme, no' ttebayo, qué dices... —rió como un idiota, rascándose la nuca—. Sólo me gusta Shinsuke Yamanaka, nada más.

Sakura se sorprendió.

—Ese es mi boxeador favorito —murmuró, después añadió—, ¿y... ves sus combates a menudo? —preguntó casi fascinada por encontrar gustos semejantes.

Naruto golpeó la mesa fuertemente, mientras levantaba el pulgar de manera afirmativa. Olvidó la tensión del momento y la vergüenza de poder charlar, mirándole a la cara sin sonrojarse, aunque ocurrió, pero logró ocultarlo o al menos lo intentó.

—¡Sí' ttebayo, no me los pierdo! sus movimientos son realmente buenos, recuerdo un torneo espectacular... no sé si lo viste, Haruno-san —exclamó eufórico.

—Sakura —corrigió sonriéndole, mientras movía la mano para restarle importancia—, llámame así, nada de formalidades. ¿Qué combate viste?

Desde ese momento, no pararon de hablar del tema, apartando a los dos restantes.

Ambos ignoraron a sus verdaderas citas sin darse cuenta.

Hinata observó a Sasuke, descolocada. Él le respondió el gesto, alzándose de hombros y bebiendo zumo de tomate.

-o-

Naruto pasó entre el gentío llevando un par de enormes hot-dog y dos gaseosas en las manos. Con los brazos alzados, para evitar que lo pasaran a llevar y escurriéndose como agua entre las personas aglomeradas, llegó hasta una chica sentada en una butaca café. Ella le sonrió abiertamente, apenas lo vio llegar, lo ayudó con las cosas, acomodándolas en los pasadores y él se sentó a su lado, mientras esperaban que el espectáculo en el cuadrilátero comenzara.

—¿Tardé mucho? —preguntó el chico rubio, pasando la bebida a su cita.

La aludida negó, besándole la mejilla—. Para nada. ¡Oh, dios, no puedo creer que esté aquí y en vivo!

Sakura rió como una niña y sus ojos brillaron, entusiastas.

—Yo tampoco lo creo preciosa, por cierto —recordó—, es nuestra cita número veinte' ttebayo.

Ella se arrimó al cuerpo masculino.

—De hecho es la veintiuno —objetó suavemente, sonriéndole como una enamorada, contemplándole a los ojos.

—¿Veintiuno? mmm, pero Sakura-chan...

Sakura lo calló.

—Esa cita doble, en la cual yo no estaba contenta de asistir, fue la primera contigo para mí —contestó, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Nunca era tan sincera con sus sentimientos.

Él esbozó una mueca feliz, rebosante, y la besó en los labios, atrayéndola por los hombros.

Sólo alcanzaron a estar así unos segundos, ya que de pronto el espectáculo inició con la presentación del animador y el resto de la noche, pasaron agitando los puños y gritando groserías, junto al resto del público para apoyar al célebre Shinsuke Yamanaka.

-o-

_—C-chicas, ¿quién podría acompañarme a mi cita con Naruto-kun? —preguntó una tarde Hinata, cuando se preparaban para salir del salón._

_Ino se tuvo que negar porque tenía una salida familiar ese día. Así que la de cabello rosa, como alma bondadosa que era, se ofreció amablemente._

_—Yo iré contigo, Hinata, pero no esperes que 'esa cita doble' —hizo énfasis con los dedos—, resulte conmigo. Ya sabes que no ando en búsqueda de novio o algo así._

_La otra chica sonrió, agradecida._

_—Estoy segura que no te arrepentirás. Estoy segura._

**THE END**

* * *

**NaruSaku up!**

**Ahhh! podría apostar que pensaron que lo dejaría con Hinata xD pues no, ya ven que no fue así, las cosas pueden variar. Espero que haya gustado, y ojalá no tenga errores, porque no lo revisé :P yummy anda de vaga hoy, ajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a la personas que leen y comentan y a aquellas que leen, pero no comentan, también se los agradezco un montón (L) todo mi amor para ustedes.**

**¡Un beso! :K**

**NO AL PLAGIO. NO PERMITO QUE TOMEN ESTA HISTORIA. NO Y NO.**


End file.
